A Series of Misunderstandings
by OJfan
Summary: Who is Tony? What about Caroline? Will Oscar and Jaime be able to clear up all of their misunderstandings?
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Misunderstandings.

Chapter 1

Oscar Goldman was one of the most powerful men in Washington. He had appeared before Congress, spoken at the United Nations, addressed presidents and kings without so much as batting an eye. Yet here he was, in his own office, nervously glancing at his watch, anxiously awaiting her arrival. The Secretary was throwing a party next month at his family's summer home in Newport. To say that the Secretary had come from money was an understatement. His family practically had it growing on their trees. The party was expected to last for the weekend, with many guests staying at the family compound. It was the social event of the season in Newport, and Oscar had been invited -many of the top agents had been – Jaime included. The Secretary was a big fan of hers ever since her mission two years ago, when she had saved him from what could have been an extremely embarrassing diplomatic incident.

Oscar had never been more proud of Jaime during that mission. She had only been with the O.S.I. for two years at the time, but she displayed such keen intuition, intelligence and courage he knew then she would attract the attention of the politicos in Washington. She was the perfect agent – strong, smart and beautiful. Oh, how beautiful. Oscar had been smitten with her since the day he first met her. He had dated plenty of women, but he had never met anyone like her.

She was so young and vibrant, she made him feel twenty years younger when he was with her. His heart would skip a beat whenever he called her, his pulse would soar whenever he saw her, his body would ache with desire when he held her in his arms to greet her when she walked into his office. Desire for something… **_more_**… between them.  For four years, he had resisted that desire with all his strength. He knew that Jaime cared for him – deeply. But he was her boss, and twenty years older. In his mind, this made it impossible for them to be together. However, changes were afoot within the internal workings of the O.S.I. that would change all that.

Oscar was preparing Russ to take over the assignments of the agents on the West Coast. He was moving out there to be near his wife's family, so it made sense for him to handle that region. He needed the increase in authority, as Oscar was grooming him to one day be his replacement. Besides, now he would no longer be Jaime's boss, at least not directly, and that would remove one obstacle to them being together.

The fact that he was twenty years older could not be changed, but Oscar had begun to dare to hope that maybe it wouldn't matter to her. Maybe she would be willing to give an old horse a try. He was going to ask her to go with him to the Secretary's party. Oscar was not one to give into his feelings lightly. He struggled with this decision since he had received the invitation. He had always kept a pretty tight lid on his emotions, and it was eating him up inside. When he looked back at his life, he felt there was nothing to show for it, except a wall of accolades from a grateful, but impersonal government. He wanted more from life. He wanted to share himself with someone, to care for someone and that someone was Jaime.  He looked at his watch again and wiped his brow. She would be here in a few minutes.  He bit his lip nervously. It had been 35 years since he first asked a girl out, and he wasn't any less nervous today.

Oscar nearly jumped out of his skin at the knock on the door. "Anybody home?"

It was Jaime, and she looked great. She had flown in to see Rudy for some fine tuning of her bionics - they had been shaken up a bit on a recent mission. Nothing serious, but enough that Rudy wanted to see her. She didn't put up much of a fight, as it gave her a chance to visit with Oscar. Jaime had been thinking about him a lot since her last mission. He was supposed to have flown out two weeks ago to see her, but was tied up in diplomatic work with the Secretary and was unavoidably detained. When he called her to tell her he wasn't coming, she could feel her heart sink with disappointment. She realized she had fallen madly in love with him. Ever since he met her that day four years ago on the tennis court, she had felt a spark between them -she had just been given a clean bill of health by Rudy, and Oscar was asking her about her plans for the future. When he went to embrace her, she resisted the urge even then to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Not a friendly peck on the lips or cheek, but a lover's kiss – deep and passionate. He always seemed happy to see her, but that was it – he kept his emotions in check. It was hard for her to read him, which she found maddeningly frustrating. She was good with people, and could usually discover what made them tick. But not Oscar. Maybe that was part of what fascinated her about him. That and the fact that he was one of the most loyal, honest, caring men she had ever known. She loved the way he looked at her – his dark eyes gazing at her with such a sweet, soft expression, it made her heart melt to think of it. He had such a strong, sensual charisma about him, something inside her stirred whenever she was in his presence - she could feel a tingle exciting her body whenever he touched  her. These thoughts were on her mind as she strode across the room.

"Babe! It's good to see you!" Oscar had been pacing back and forth by his window waiting for her. He bounded across the room, sweeping her into his arms a little more quickly than he ever had before, but he didn't care. For once, he wasn't thinking with his head, he was thinking with his heart. His lips brushed her cheek and ear as he gently pulled her against him.

Jaime laughed. "It's good to see you too. What's all the excitement about?" Oscar _did_ seem to be in a good mood – almost – frisky? He was still holding her in his arms, his grip on her loosening slightly, but still maintaining contact with her.

He took a deep breath, and tried to sound casual. "Did you get the invitation to the Secretary's party next month?"

Jaime tried to think."Yeah, I think I did – it's in Newport – right? Some big swanky deal I'm sure – you know the Secretary." She rolled her eyes slightly at the mention of him.

Actually, he knew the Secretary better than she thought. His grandparents used to live in Newport, and he had visited there as a child. His family still had friends there. "Oh, I know... Anyway, I was wondering… I mean, if you're going… I was wondering if you would want to go… to go with me – I mean we could go together." _Smooth, Oscar, real smooth_.  He wanted to knock himself in the forehead. _Could he have sounded more awkward_?  It didn't help matters that Jaime was obviously suppressing a giggle.

Jaime tried not to laugh. He was **_so_** cute. She was immensely flattered that he was so anxious about asking her. Suddenly it dawned on her that maybe he was anxious because she meant more to him than just a friend.  Then she suddenly remembered. She had promised her friend Laura that she would watch her son Tony that weekend while she and her husband had a much needed vacation. _Damn! Of all the luck_.  "I'm sorry Oscar, I can't. I'm spending the weekend with Tony." She neglected to mention that Tony was an adorable, blonde, two year old boy.

Oscar felt sick to his stomach. _Tony? Who the hell is Tony? I don't even know what's on my calendar for tomorrow and she knows what she's doing six weeks from now? This Tony must be something special. _Oscar could feel the heat radiating to his cheeks, turning them bright red. He hadn't been this nervous asking a girl out since 1947 when he asked Mary Jean Jones to the prom. At least **_she_** had said yes. "Oh…no problem.  I just thought… it would be nice to have someone to drive with," he stammered. He quickly changed the subject and chatted with Jaime about her school year and the improvements Jim and Helen had made on the ranch. They spoke for almost half and hour, but Oscar didn't hear a word. He was off in a world of his own, watching himself ask Jaime out and hearing her turn him down flat.

As he finally returned to the real world, he came up with a fictitious meeting he had to attend over at the State Department. "Well, I don't want to keep you from the good Doctor Wells. I know he's waiting for you. I've got to run babe. I'll see you later." He kissed her briskly on the cheek and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime saw Oscar only briefly during her two days in Washington. He was friendly, but more distant than usual. She still hadn't realized that he was upset about Tony, she just assumed he was his usual busy self, too preoccupied to make time for her on this visit. Oscar cringed whenever he saw her. She must be having a good laugh right about now.

Several weeks later, the phone rang in Oscar's office. The young woman on the phone was in tears, but it wasn't Jaime on the line.

"Oscar? It's me - Caroline."

"Caroline? What's wrong?" It was his aunt – well, his half aunt. When his grandmother died over thirty five years ago, his grandfather had been devastated – they had been married nearly fifty years. Eventually he met a young woman half his age, fell in love and married her. They had a baby girl – Caroline. She was now thirty-four. His half-aunt.  Oscar's father was nearly fifty years older than the girl, so Oscar was the one to play the big brother role, even though he was actually her nephew. Well, half-nephew. 

"Ted and I just had a massive fight. It's really over between us this time."

"Oh Care, I'm sorry to hear that." This was the third time Caroline had called over the past two years to tell him she'd broken up with Ted. It was getting to be rather routine.

"Well, the reason I'm calling is that he was supposed to take me to a friend's party in a couple of weeks, and I just can't go alone. I was wondering if you could possible manage to take me?"

Oscar had planned on taking Jaime to the Secretary's party, but those plans had gone up in smoke. "Sure honey, I'd love to."

"Great. I really appreciate it. I'll be coming the Thursday after next – can you pick me up at National?"

Oscar hated airport pickups. Parking at National was dicey at best, and Caroline was bound to have a ton of luggage. "Fine, fine. I'll see you then."

A week and a half later, Jaime received a call of her own. It was Laura. Tony had come down with the flu, and they were going to cancel their plans. Jaime offered to take him another weekend instead, much to Laura's delight. As Jaime hung up the phone, a smile crossed her face. Now she could go to the party with Oscar. She could feel her body swell with delight as she dialed the number.

Oscar was in his office with the Secretary, the CIA director and the Attorney General. They were waiting on a call from the Vice-President. He was supposed to call at 5:00 sharp. It had been a long meeting already, and they were all eager to go home. Oscar had told Callahan not to hold his calls, he'd take them directly. As the phone rang, he immediately put it on speaker. He hated speakerphones, he never used them, but it would save time repeating the Vice-President's words.  "Oscar Goldman."

"Hi-ya Oscar..It's me..I 'm not spending this weekend with Tony after all – he's sick, and I was wondering if you would still like to take me away this weekend? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Her voice was sultry, and teasing. She didn't know _what_ possessed her to add that last part in, but she was in a playful mood, excited about the prospect of spending the weekend with Oscar.

The men in the room looked around at each other with utter amusement on their faces. Oscar had a reputation around town. As a bachelor, he was considered to be quite a catch by the ladies in Washington, but so far, he had managed to avoid being caught by any of them. The three men in the room had been caught long ago, and to some extent envied Oscar's freedom. He could see they found his predicament quite funny, and shot them a grimaced look, hoping to keep them from laughing any further.

"I, uh…I can't…I'm spending the weekend with my aunt. She's flying in from Florida tonight. I'm sorry….I gotta go now."

"Oh…alright... Have a nice weekend. I'll talk to you later." She was utterly dejected. She had blown her chance. He didn't sound too pleased either. _Why was he rushing her off the phone_?

"Bye babe." As he hung up the phone, he could feel three pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Babe?," asked the Secretary, stifling a grin.

"Sounds like someone has got a hook in him," said the CIA director, pulling at the inside of his cheek with his finger.

"But can this one reel him in?," said the Attorney General. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves, watching Oscar squirm uncomfortably in his chair.

"Who was that anyway Oscar?"

"No one," he roared.  "Do you mind gentlemen? Can we stop talking about my love life, or rather lack thereof, and get back to this meeting?" He was frantic to stop this discussion now.

"She didn't sound like no one to me. I think she sounds pretty hot." The Attorney General had a lurid grin on his face.

"Was that Jaime Sommers?" asked the Secretary. "I invited her to the party this weekend. I didn't know you two were an item. Doesn't she still work for you?"

"Yes, it was Jaime, no, we're not an item, and no, she no longer works for me. Russ is giving her assignments now. " Oscar really wished this conversation would take another direction. He had forgotten to tell Jaime about Russ, but it really wasn't an opportune moment. He'd tell her later. He was kicking himself for telling Caroline he'd take her to her party this weekend. Mercifully, the Vice-President called soon after, and the conversation turned to matters of national importance.

Jaime sat looking at the phone gloomily. First she'd had two offers for the same weekend, now she had nothing to do. What the hell, she'd go to Newport anyway. She knew some of the people that were going to be there, and it did sound like fun. Just then the phone rang. _Oscar_.  "I guess you just couldn't resist me," she said playfully.

"Uh, Jaime, this is Russ." Clearly she wasn't expecting his call.

"Oh, I'm sorry Russ, I was expecting Os…someone else. What's up?" Russ had never called her before at home. Something must be wrong.

"I don't know if Oscar mentioned it, but he's made some, uh, changes in administration. He's no longer giving you your assignments – I am." He had hoped Oscar had mentioned this to her already. He was a little afraid of that bionic arm.

"No, he didn't mention it. Do you know why? I mean, what caused the shakeup?" She could feel her body trembling. _What was going on?  Why was Oscar having Russ give her assignments? Did this mean he wouldn't be coming out to California any more_?

"Well, I'm moving out to the West Coast to be closer to my wife's family. Oscar thought I needed some more responsibility, so it just kind of made sense to do it this way." Jaime didn't seem to be taking this well.

"Thanks for calling Ross – or should I say boss?" Jaime liked Ross, and didn't want him to think she wouldn't enjoy working with him. It was just such a shock. _Maybe that's why Oscar was acting so funny on the phone_. The chatted for a few minutes about the details of the new arrangement before Jaime politely hung up the phone. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Oscar's meeting was running way past schedule. He excused himself and asked Callahan to pick up his aunt at the airport and bring her over. Hopefully, the meeting would be over by then. Just minutes after Callahan left, the meeting ended. What a day. He sank into his chair, his head in his hands trying to get a moment's rest before Caroline came by. She was sweet, but she sounded quite emotional on the phone. He wasn't really up for dealing with her this weekend – he would much rather spend it with Jaime.

He heard a knock at the door. Surely Callahan wasn't back already. "Come in."

"Rough meeting?" It was Rudy. Just what the doctor ordered. Oscar was delighted to see him.

"Hell yes. What are you doing down here? I figured you'd have gone home by now."

"No, I had a few tests to run. They took longer than I thought. I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat. "

"I would Rudy, but my aunt is on her way over. Callahan picked her up from the airport just now." Oscar filled him in on the details of his plans for the weekend.

Rudy chuckled to himself. He often envied Oscar, but a weekend with his aunt at her friend's party? Not his idea of a lot of fun.  He was still laughing about Oscar's luck, when Callahan walked in with Caroline.

"Oscar!" Caroline ran across the room to see her nephew, kissing him on the cheek.

Rudy's jaw dropped to the floor. She was stunning. She had long, dark brown hair, bright green eyes and legs that went on forever. He rushed up to Oscar to be introduced.

"Easy Rudy." Oscar shook his head disapprovingly at the doctor. He was used to this reaction by now. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet.."

"You must be Rudy. I've heard Oscar mention you so many times. I'm pleased to meet you." She shook his hand warmly and smiled.

"So, how was your trip Caroline? I hear Oscar's taking you to a party." Suddenly Oscar's weekend seemed more enviable.

"Oh it was fine. Yeah, Oscar was sweet enough to take me. That rat of a man Ted was supposed to go with me, but he cancelled on me. I think we're through." Caroline was a nice girl, but had a flair for the dramatic when it came to Ted.  "My friend Susan's dad is having a big party up in Newport. It's the event of the season."

Oscar gulped. The Secretary had a daughter named Susan. This couldn't be happening to him. His voice was shaking. "You never told me it was in Newport. Do I know this Susan?"

"You should – she's the Secretary's daughter."

Rudy suppressed a laugh at Caroline's revelation. _Poor Oscar_.

"Will I meet your other friends – Jaime and Steve?"

"No, Steve's out of the country. Jaime was going to come, but had some hot date for the weekend. I don't think she's coming." He had a tinge of bitterness and regret in his voice.

Callahan piped in. "A date? I wouldn't call babysitting her friend's two year old son a date.  That's a shame she won't be coming."

Oscar could feel his insides turn to jelly. _That's who Tony was_? Maybe there was hope for him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They left two days later to drive up to Newport. It was summer, and Oscar enjoyed driving the convertible up the coast. Once he got past New York, the traffic dissipated somewhat and they were able to enjoy the drive. Caroline didn't talk much about Ted. Oscar felt bad for her, she was obviously upset, but maybe the party would take her mind off of him.

Jaime's flight to Newport was uneventful, and she arrived at the Secretary's home just as the party was starting. She had called to RSVP at the last minute, and was lucky enough that someone had just cancelled, and would be able to stay at the Secretary's house instead of at a hotel in town. An attendant showed her to her room on the upper floor where she showered and changed before heading down to the party, which by now was in full swing. As she walked down the curving marble staircase, she felt like she was walking into a fairytale.

There was a small orchestra playing in the foyer, the music filtering throughout the house. The house was lit entirely by candles, with the exception of the large chandeliers in the foyer and the ballroom, their crystals glittering like diamonds in the light. There were flowers everywhere – she could smell roses and orchids from every corner of the room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see the ballroom at the other end of the foyer, it's mirrored walls reflecting the candlelight like a prism.  She took a glass of champagne from one of the servers as he walked by. She sipped it slowly, letting the bubbles dance lightly on her tongue as she savored each swallow. It was definitely a black tie affair – the men all wore black tuxedos and the ladies were garbed in a rainbow of different colored gowns. One woman, who appeared to be the Secretary's wife, was dressed in a beautiful gold sequined gown. She was greeting people as they passed into the ballroom. Jaime strolled around the room, delighting in the beauty of the evening. It wasn't long before someone asked her to dance.

"Jaime? It's Tom. Tom Jenkins. Remember? We met last year at the conference in New York?"

Jaime searched her somewhat unreliable memory bank, trying to remember Tom. "Sure, I remember. How've you been?" She had no idea who this man was, but she thought she'd wing it as long as possible.

"Fine. I'm in Washington now – attached to the Secretary's office. Would you like to dance?"

Jaime sat her drink down and twirled around the ballroom with Tom. He was an excellent dancer, and maneuvered her easily through the crowded floor. Jaime thought she might enjoy this evening after all. After she finished her dance with Tom, another gentleman asked to cut in. After four dances, each with a different dance partner, Jaime politely stepped off the floor for a break. She grabbed another glass of champagne and relaxed against one of the walls to watch the other dancers. The swirl of colors from the ladies dresses was dazzling. They blended in and out of the stark black and white of the men's tuxedos. Jaime could feel her body sway gently with the music as she gazed at the dancing throng.

 Then a woman in an exquisite emerald green dress caught her eye. She looked like a model, her dark hair flowing around her shoulders, her long legs peeking out of a slit in her dress. She was laughing with a man who's face she couldn't see, but who's tall, muscular frame seemed vaguely familiar to Jaime. The dark haired girl, took the man by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The floor was so crowded, she could hardly see them. Jaime was strangely drawn to watch the couple as they glided effortlessly across the floor. As the dance finished, she could see the woman kiss the man with the hidden face. As he turned his head, Jaime let out a gasp that startled those standing near her.

It was Oscar. She felt like she was going to be sick. She nearly dropped her champagne glass, her hands were shaking so badly. A kindly older lady came up to her and put her hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Are you okay dear? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Jaime could barely speak as she hoarsely whispered, "I'm fine. I just need a breath of fresh air." She ran from the room to the terrace, trying to avoid contact with Oscar and his "aunt". Some aunt. Aunts were supposed to be old ladies with blue hair and hunched backs. This woman was gorgeous – and young – maybe only a few years older than Jaime. _If she's his aunt, then my uncle's a monkey_.  She stood at the terrace railing, looking out over the lawn to the Rhode Island Sound beyond. Jaime didn't know who to blame. On one hand, she did turn him down in the first place. He had every right to invite someone else to attend. On the other hand, Oscar could have at least told her the truth – that he had asked someone else – he didn't have to invent this aunt story.

Several dances later, Oscar was dead on his feet. Caroline had too much energy, and he was spent. As he tried to figure out what he was going to do with her the rest of the evening, his savior arrived like a knight in shining armor. It was Ted. He had flown all the way from Florida to see Caroline. He had realized what a heel he was, and begged her to forgive him. She fell into his arms, kissing him – yes, she would forgive him. He took Oscar aside to speak with him. Oscar shook his hand firmly, nodding, and then patted him on the back in congratulations. Ted was asking Caroline to marry him.

As Jaime stood there contemplating what to do, she realized that she may have jumped to a conclusion. After all, Oscar did ask her first. Maybe this was just a friend, and they were just dancing after all. Jaime laughed at herself as she tried to regain her composure, wiping the tears from her eyes. She decided to try to find Oscar to straighten all this out. Maybe he would get a laugh out of it.

She went back inside but couldn't find Oscar anywhere. The Secretary's wife saw her looking around aimlessly, and approached her. "Hello again dear, can I help you?"

"Oh yes, have you seen Mr. Goldman? I wanted to say hello." She hoped she didn't look too anxious, but suspected she probably did.

"I did hear him say something about going to his room. If you go down that hall, the gentleman can tell you which room he's in." The Secretary's wife smiled at Jaime. She knew a woman in love when she saw one.

Jaime walked down the hall to a little alcove at the end where a man was directing people to their rooms.  "Can I help you miss?"

"Um.. yes, the Goldman room please?"

He ran his finger down the list…."3rd floor, second room on the left". He neglected to ask her if she wanted Caroline or Oscar Goldman's room.

Jaime practically sprinted up the stairs, she was so eager to set things straight. As she reached the third floor and found the second room on the left, she took a deep breath and knocked. She could hear a voice from inside. "It must be the champagne honey, I'll be right back." The door opened, and Caroline was standing in Oscar's room with just a towel wrapped around her. She smiled when she saw Jaime. "You must be Jaime. I watched you play at Wimbledon. Oscar's told me so much about you. Please come in. I'll be dressed in a moment – we're celebrating." Jaime saw the diamond ring on her finger. It looked like the size of a walnut.

Jaime just stared at her, trying to choke back the tears that were filling her eyes. She muttered something incoherent, and for the second time that night, went running outside.

Caroline stood in the doorway, not fully comprehending what just happened. Oscar was just coming down the hall, champagne glasses in hand when he saw a woman running from Caroline's room – and she was going at a pretty good clip. He saw Caroline standing in the doorway, half naked. "For God sakes Caroline – put some clothes on!"

She stammered. "I was just getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. I thought it was the champagne."

"Who was it?" Oscar already knew the answer.

"I think it was that Jaime you work with. She just looked at me and ran away."

The light bulb just went on in Oscar's head. Jaime didn't know he was coming here with Caroline, hell, he didn't even know he was coming here with Caroline. She must have come on her own and seen them. She probably got the room mixed up. _Oh God. She thinks I'm with Caroline_. "Caroline honey, I gotta go. Congratulations." He handed her the glasses and took off after Jaime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The terrace was crowded now, as the couples had moved outside to enjoy the fresh summer breezes wafting through the air. Jaime wandered around the lawn until she saw a garden down by near the water's edge, away from the noise and bustle of the party. She could still hear the orchestra playing, but the music was soft and seemed far away. The moon lit the garden, with little moonbeams dancing in and out of the clouds. If the house had seemed like a fairytale, this must be a fairy garden. There was a fountain with a little cherub in the center, water bubbling from his horn. Jaime sat down on the bench by the water and cried.

She had such hopes for the weekend when she had first called Oscar. She thought the party might give them a chance to spend some time together away from the office, away from missions. Now, there apparently would be no more time together. He was getting married. She had never seen this coming. She blamed herself for not telling Oscar how she felt earlier. Jaime couldn't bear the thought of seeing him, knowing his heart and soul belonged to another human being. She would have to retire from the O.S.I. That was all there was to it. Her ribs were beginning to ache from the sobs rippling through them, so she stood up to try to ease the pain wracking her body. She stared into the fountain, mesmerized by the rhythmical fall of the water into the pool below. She didn't hear the gentle crunch of the pebbles around her as he approached.

Oscar had been looking everywhere for Jaime. With her bionic legs, she could be in New York by now. He hoped she would give him a chance to explain. As he walked around the lawn, he spotted a secluded garden down by the water. He took a chance. As he drew closer, he could hear a gentle sobbing coming from the center of the garden by the fountain. His footsteps slowed as he walked up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and dropped his chin onto her bare shoulder, his lips grazing her neck. "Hey babe, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

His voice was gentle and soothing, enough to send her into a fresh wave of sobs. Her body tingled at his gentle, sensual touch while the hairs the back of her neck sizzled from the heat of his breath. "Obviously... I suppose congratulations are in order." She looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes as she tried to control the anger growing inside her, anger more at herself than anything. Anger that she had let the man she had loved for so long slip right through her fingers.

"I suppose they are, but not for me." He turned her around, still keeping her within his embrace, to face him. She looked absolutely beautiful. The strapless periwinkle dress showed off her bare shoulders in the moonlight and the moonbeams twinkling on her face made it look as if were glowing. Her hair was held up loosely with a clip, stray tendrils brushing the nape of her neck and the sides of her face. Her eyes though, were red and slightly swollen, and Oscar could see the stain of tears down her cheeks.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze with a puzzled one of her own. "What? I saw her…In your room…with a…" She motioned to her own unadorned ring finger, unable to get the word out in between sobs.

Oscar pulled her down next to him as he sat on the bench, their legs bumping up against each other. She was so beautiful, and so vulnerable. His heart ached for her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest, her head resting beneath his chin. She melted instantly in his embrace. With the other hand, he tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes, then rocked her gently in his arms. "Babe, she really is my aunt. My grandfather remarried late in life, and had Caroline many years after my father."

Jaime lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. She could drown in those deep brown pools. "Really? Just your aunt?" she sniffed.

He brushed away some stray hairs that were sticking to the tears on her face, delicately tracing a path around her ears as he put them back in place.  "Really. Just my aunt. Her boyfriend realized what an ass he had been and flew in tonight to propose." Here was his chance. It was now or never. He had waited four years to tell Jaime how he felt about her, and he was tired of waiting. "Besides…" he moved in closer to Jaime, his chest pressed lightly against hers. "She's not the one I'm in love with. " His heart was pounding so hard he couldn't hear if Jaime had spoken or not. He was glad he was sitting down, or he thought he might faint.

Jaime wasn't sure she had heard him right. Was this a dream? She wrapped her arm around his neck, drawing her face close to him, her lips just a breath away from his. "Who _are _you in love with?" She had waited four years to hear his answer to this. But before he could answer, Caroline and Ted came bustling through towards the fountain. Instinctively, Jaime released her hold on Oscar's neck, sitting up next to him with an incredibly guilty look – like a cat that had just eaten the family parakeet. Caroline had come out looking for Oscar and Jaime, suspecting that somehow she had been at the center of a huge misunderstanding.

She looked at Oscar, with a enormously satisfied grin. "Looks to me like you might be using that… item… I gave you, sooner that I thought." She loved her nephew. Oscar was always so kind to her when she was growing up. Her father had died when she was very young, and Oscar tried to act as her older brother. Clearly he was in love with Jaime, she had heard him rave about her for years, and she wanted to get to know her better.  She turned to Jaime. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Caroline Goldman, and this is my fiancé Ted Samuels. I'm sorry if there was any… misunderstanding earlier."

Jaime was a bit self-conscious, having been caught about to make-out with her nephew. But Caroline was very friendly, and seemed to think the whole situation quite amusing. Jaime reached out her hand to shake it. "Everything's fine, and it's nice to meet you too."

Ted and Caroline exchanged knowing glances. "Well, we'll leave you two alone. We have to finish – celebrating." They kissed one another and walked back towards their room, laughing and cuddling the whole way.

Jaime remembered something Caroline had said earlier. "What did she give you ?"

Oscar grinned. "You know what they say – curiosity killed the cat. You don't want to be known as a cat killer do you?"

Jaime gave him a mock pouty look. "Party pooper."

Oscar took her in his arms again and whispered softly in her ear, "I believe we have some unfinished business to discuss, but I'm getting chilly out here in the night air. Would you like to come back to my room to talk it over?"

It was at least 85 degrees out, hardly chilly, but Jaime didn't notice – she had felt a chill shoot up her spine as he held her again. "I'd love to."

He took her hand in his, enjoying the feel of her fingers caressing his as they walked together up to his room. He could feel many sets of eyes watching them as they walked up the grand staircase. The Secretary turned to the Attorney General, grinning.  "Looks like Jaime Sommers has just reeled in the catch of the day." The Attorney General turned back to the Secretary. "I'd say it's Oscar that's walking away with the prize."

Oscar felt short of breath as he reached the last stair in front of his room, not knowing if it was from following a bionic woman as she practically ran up the stairs, or if it was from anticipation of what he thought may transpire between them. He opened the door, and swept Jaime off her feet as he carried her into the room, shutting the door with his foot behind him. He laid her down on the bed, resting on his side next to her, propping his head up with his arm, so he could look at this beautiful woman laying here with him on his bed.

He leaned over on his arm, stroking Jaime's face with his hand, moving down to her shoulder and across her back, pulling her onto her side next to him. "I believe I was saying, I'm in love with _you_ Jaime." He pressed his lips to hers, engulfed in the sensation it produced within him. Jaime uttered a soft moan as she opened her mouth in response to his tongue forcing her lips to yield to him.

Jaime started to undo his tie, slowly pulling it from around his neck, letting it run over her neck and down her bare shoulders. She could see his throat vibrate as he swallowed hard, her fingers now manipulating the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one more slowly that the last. As she reached the last button, she spread the fabric apart with her hands as she placed them on his chest, pushing the shirt off of his body with eager anticipation. She bent her head to kiss his throat, moving her body so she could kiss his chest, then his abdomen. As she reached his navel, she could feel him tense in response to her tongue as it sensuously explored his body.

He reached behind her, unzipping her dress, letting it expose her back. He lightly ran his hands across her body, watching her writhe in delight as his fingers delicately tickled her skin. Oscar paused a moment, pulling his head back to look at her. He knew he was about to change their relationship forever, and just wanted to make sure he wasn't rushing things with Jaime. As if she could read his mind, Jaime kissed him again. "Baby, I love you too." Oscar gently pulled her dress over her head, tossing it on the floor. He could feel excitement building in his body as he looked at her. He had often dreamed of her this way, and she was more beautiful than he had imagined. She slipped off the rest of her clothes, and began to unfasten his tuxedo pants, sliding his clothes from his hips as she rolled herself on top of him.

Jaime bent her head down to kiss him, lifting her hips off his ever so slightly. Oscar grabbed her hips, caressing them as he slipped his hands around the top of her thighs, flipping her over onto her back. Their love making left them both exhausted, yet delightfully satisfied. Jaime loved he way she felt in Oscar's arms. It was as if there was a spot made just for her. She turned to rest her chin on his chest as she looked into his eyes. "I can see why you're so popular at all those Washington parties." She smiled a little sadly, wondering if this happened often in Oscar's life.

Oscar pulled her gently onto his chest, caressing her back as he spoke. "Babe, you don't understand. There is no one else. There hasn't been since the day I met you." He kissed her lips tenderly, softly, and lovingly as he rubbed his hands through her hair. This seemed to satisfy Jaime, and she settled back into the cozy spot in the crook of his arm, falling asleep in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jaime stretched luxuriously the next morning when she woke. Was it all just a dream? She opened her eyes to see Oscar laying on his side next to her, already dressed, with a smile on his face that could light up the room. She reached over, stroking his cheek. "Good morning baby…I thought maybe I was just dreaming."

Oscar liked it when she called him 'baby'. He knew she didn't hand over her affections lightly, and this had given him the courage he needed for the day. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "No babe, you're not dreaming, but you do need to get up…Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. I've fixed you a bubble bath…You can put this on when you're done, and we'll have something to eat." He handed her a dark green silk robe. She slipped into the tub, letting the warmth of the water and bubbles pour over her body. She sat there soaking, thinking about last night. Her body still tingled with excitement when she thought of how Oscar touched her. She smiled to herself at the look on his face when she had first rubbed her hands against his chest. His look of desire overwhelmed her. She was still lost in thought when she heard a knock at the door. Oscar peeped his head in. "Hey there – you about done? Breakfast is here."

"Oh, sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be right out." Oscar seemed especially eager to eat breakfast. Jaime wasn't really hungry, but thought she might be able to manage a bagel or some fruit. She dried off and slipped into Oscar's robe. It was a little long, and a few sizes too big for her slender body. She loved the way she could still smell him as she bent her head to the fabric. She ran a comb through her hair and quietly walked up behind Oscar, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Gotcha" she said playfully.

He swept her into his arms, a look of mock anger on his face. "Miss Sommers…" he kissed her neck. "Don't ever…" he kissed her cheek. "Sneak up on an OSI man if you know what's good for you." He kissed her passionately as he placed his hands on her shoulders, sitting her in the chair by the little table with their breakfast.

Jaime giggled. It wasn't often she saw such a playful side of Oscar. She hoped she would get a chance to see more. "Maybe I don't know what's good for me," she threatened. Oscar had pulled his chair near hers, anxiously watching her as she looked at her plate. He slid his napkin from the napkin ring, placing it in his lap, his eyes never leaving hers. Jaime picked up her napkin to slide it from its napkin ring as well. In that instant, she saw Oscar drop to the floor. Her napkin ring was different. It was a diamond ring – a large round center stone with two slightly smaller stones on either side. Her hands were so shaky she couldn't even remove the napkin. Oscar slowly took it from her hand, slid the ring off of the napkin, and slid it onto her finger.

"Well, I know what's good for **_me_**. You. Jaime, I've loved you since the day I met you. I feel like I've just been living in the shadow of my life all this time, but with you, I'm complete. I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?" He was on one knee, his hand clasped in hers as his eyes, his heart, and his soul awaited her answer.

Jaime could feel the tears of joy inside her slip out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, Oscar, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She leaned down to embrace him, his head resting against her collarbone, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She looked back at him, a little puzzled. "When did you have time to get this? You didn't even know I was going to be here."

Oscar took her in his arms, to kiss his fiancée for the first time. "Caroline gave it to me. It was my grandmother's. That's the item she was talking about last night. She's heard me go on and on about you for years, I guess she hoped one of these days I'd get around to using it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You had me pretty worried there when I saw you dancing with her last night. I guess good looks just run in your family."

Oscar grinned. "You're not the only one who was worried. You have no idea how relieved I was to find out that my 'competition' for the weekend was a two year old boy. At least all of our misunderstandings worked out for the best."

Jaime smiled as she kissed him. "You can say that again."

The End


End file.
